Family Ties
by Kinky-bootz88
Summary: Chuck Bass and his family have the perfect life, until somebody shows up and everything starts to unravel.  Can he hold it together for the person who needs him most?  Sequel to My Saving Grace
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey. It's taken me a while longer to write this post because of some personal problems. It's my first time doing a story so far into the future so please go easy on me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the end of My Saving Grace, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one just as much. Let me know._

_Chapter One: A Bass Breakfast _

Blair Bass opened her eyes; she glanced over at the clock and groaned. It was already seven thirty am, and she really needed to be up and dressed ten minutes ago. She needed to make the breakfast and get her things ready for work. She leaned over and reached out for Chuck. Her hand hit the bed and her eyes flew open instantly. She searched the room and saw her husband. He was tying his tie; he looked up and met her eyes. "Good morning."

"Hey," she smiled as she sat up, "why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you look cute when you are sleeping. I can get the girls out for school, why don't you have a lie-in?"

"It's Monday, I have to work. Plus you know how hard it is too get Tabitha organized in the mornings." Blair got out of bed and walked over to her husband and kissed him once on the lips, "will you be home early tonight?"

"I can try to be. Do you need something from me?"

Blair smiled, "well…."

"Don't start that Mrs. Bass".

"I love it when you call me Mrs. Bass."

"Blair", Chuck sighed, "I really need to go to work."

"You are working so much at the minute", Blair said as she played with Chuck's hand, "I love my job but sometimes I miss sneaking into your office for a kiss."

"You can sneak into my office anytime you like", Chuck said kissing her on the neck, "but not before ten o'clock today because I have a meeting."

"You are far too boring now. Just because you are middle aged now doesn't mean you have to act like you are sixty."

"Blair we are the same age", Chuck laughed

"But women live longer so that means men age quicker than women. I'm really only twenty seven."

"So I'm old, that must be why I am so slow in the mornings", Chuck laughed.

"Well then, you better get going because you are on breakfast duty this morning then. I'm going to the shower."

"You say that like it's a punishment."

Blair laughed as she closed the bathroom door, "Tabs in the morning is a lethal punishment."

xXx

Tabitha Bass walked into the kitchen, texting on her phone. Chuck swiped the phone from her hand and put it in his pocket. Tabitha looked at him and protested. Chuck pushed her towards the breakfast bar, "we do not text at breakfast Tabs. You can have it once you are finished."

"This is because you don't like Matt isn't it?" Tabitha sighed, as she ran her hand through her long dark hair, and flung herself on a stool, "Dad it's not fair that you subject me to your personal preferences, this is a free country you know."

"Well considering how much my last credit bill was, I don't think you live in a free country." Chuck smiled at her and then turned to face his other daughter, "What do you think Savs?"

Savannah turned to her dad, "I think that I don't know."

Tabitha rolled her eyes at her little sister. She sat down beside her and lifted a piece of toast. Chuck handed her a plate, "and no it is not because I don't like Matt, it is because it is rude to text at the table."

"Hypocrite", Tabitha muttered and set her plate in front of her.

Blair breezed into the kitchen, "good morning children and husband. What's for breakfast?"

"Plain old toast", Savannah answered, "Dad is fighting with Tabs."

"You're a brat", Tabitha said flicking a piece of paper at her sister

Blair kissed her youngest on the head, and then her eldest on the cheek, taking the piece of paper off the table. "Please don't fight you two. You two are too alike, that's the problem. And don't pick on your sister, it's not nice."

Blair walked over and stood beside Chuck, he wrapped his arms around his wife. She took a piece of toast out of his hand and started to eat it. Tabitha looked at her Mom, "he took my phone off me. I need it for school."

Blair raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "I'm sure you will get it back. You know the rules about phones at the table."

"You and Dad use your phones at the table. That's a bit hypercritical."

"That's different, we need them for work." Chuck smiled and turned to Blair, "anyway do you have time to fit me in for lunch today?"

"Yes, I could do about two o'clock. But at my office."

"You guys are ridiculous," Tabitha rolled her eyes, "you live together, so do you really need to have lunch?"

"Yes, it's so we can talk about army boot camp for you", Chuck replied sarcastically.

"Dad you used to be so much fun, I got to have ice-cream for dinner and do whatever I wanted."

"You got ice-cream for dinner?" Savannah piped up, "that's not fair, I want ice-cream for dinner."

"Well done Tabs," Blair muttered, "your Dad was silly when Tabs was your age. I taught him better."

"I still want ice-cream for dinner", the six year old whined.

"Savvy I'll take you for ice-cream at Saturday." Tabitha offered, "we can go shopping as well ok?"

"Awesome", Savannah answered, "I'm going to do my hair."

Blair ruffled the child's hair as she past her. She turned to Tabitha, "did you get your assignment finished last night?"

"Stop, just stop." Tabitha said standing up, "I'm a great student, I'm not Dad."

"Hey", Chuck exclaimed, "I did good in school. I graduated with honors so I expect you to do the same."

"That's so unfair Dad, and unrealistic."

"No it's not Tabitha, you just have to work harder." Chuck took a sip of his coffee; "you are ridiculously smart so I don't know why you don't want to work."

"I do work, I work really hard. Just lay off."

"Chuck I think that's enough, let's just eat our breakfast."

Blair got up and took her plate over to the sink. She rinsed off her plate and put it in the dishwasher. She looked at Tabitha who stared down at the worktop and played with a fork. She looked at Chuck and raised an eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders. Blair rolled her eyes and grabbed the plate from Tabitha, "I think you need some motivation. We will go to Boston in a few weeks and visit Harvard."

"Can we stay for the weekend and go shopping?" Tabitha asked smiling

"Yes ok."

"Can I come?" Savannah piped up

"Well monkey chops I am going to need you to look after your Dad for me. I bet Dad will spoil you for the weekend and take you shopping."

"Do you two ever work?", Tabitha asked, "Can you even afford tuition for Harvard?

"Oh crap," Blair exclaimed as she looked at the clock and then gathered up her papers, "I'm going to be late for a meeting. Chuck you will have to do the school run today."

"Ok, I think I can manage that. "

Blair kissed each of her children on the head and gave Chuck a kiss on the lips. Savannah made a throw up noise and Tabitha threw part of her toast at her parents, which made her sister giggle. Blair said her goodbyes, instructed her children to be good and left. Tabitha finished her breakfast and started to tidy up after Savannah.

Tabitha turned to face her father, "Dad I need some new clothes."

Chuck laughed, "no you don't, but since you are a half decent kids Mom will take you shopping on Wednesday after school."

"Thanks Dad, you are the best."

"Take Savvy and put her shoes on her. We are going to be late as usual."

"Dad?" Tabitha asked in a singsong voice, "can I have my phone now?"

Chuck rolled his eyes and took the phone out of his pocket. Tabitha kissed her Dad on the cheek as she passed, and took the phone out of his hand. Chuck sighed and drained his coffee cup, "why are things never simple around here? I need another guy here."


	2. A working lunch

_A/N: I'm sorry it has taking me so long to write this. I had some things to deal with and then a bad case of writer's block, but the good news is I have two posts written so there shouldn't be such a long wait for the next post. __**Krazy4spike**__ Chuck is going to be sorry he said that for more than one reason. Thanks for reviewing. __**Wrightangal**__ Savannah is going to be a lot of fun. Thanks for your review. __**Bluck2nite**__ you are quite smart ;) I'm sorry for the delay but hopefully it won't be too long. __**Seher143**__ thanks, I'm glad you like it. __**Amxoxo**__ thank you, I'm glad you liked it. __**Pty**__ I think he does, I think he fears she will fall for somebody like him. Once again I am sorry it took me so long to write this. I hope you all like it. Read and review please _

_Chapter Two: A working lunch_

Blair put yet another file in the maybe box. She hated saying no to people, girls applied to her foundation for help because they were pregnant but she just couldn't say no to anyone and it was going to get the foundation into trouble. She had another twenty-three to get through today and she couldn't say maybe to them all. At some point she was going to have to make a decision and she dreaded that.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Her assistant opened the door and came in, "I thought you could use some coffee."

"You are a lifesaver Megs."

Blair stood up and took the coffee out of Megan's hand. She took a giant sip and shut down on the sofa, "sometimes I really hate this job."

"How are you getting on?"

"Not well, I know they can't all go into the yes box so right now they are all in the maybe box. I don't know how I am going to get through all this. I need to stop procrastinating and make some decisions or else nobody is going to get help."

"I found something on the internet that might help, it's a criteria this charity uses to decide who get help with their rent. I thought you could adapt it. If we put it on the website and you do say no to somebody they can't sue you."

"You are amazing, I think they need to canonize you."

Megan laughed, "I'm just doing my job."

"Well you are very good at your job." Blair said as she flicked through the sheets, "have I much on this afternoon?"

"No just one meeting with a blogger. It's at three."

"Cancel it please, I need out of this office. I think I will go and have lunch with Chuck."

"Ok I will order you something and you can pick it up. Maybe from the French café down the street? Their sandwiches are incredible."

"That sounds great. I will take these home with me and go over them tonight."

"Ok well I will print out the criteria and you can take it home with you."

"Thank you" Blair smiled, "oh have you seen my shoes?"

"They are by the sofa on the other side. I'll also get you the notes from the board meeting last week. You need to read over them before you meet with them again tomorrow."

Blair rolled her eyes, "can't you tell them I lost my voice or something?"

Megan laughed, "don't forget they give you lots of money, so you have to be nice to them."

"Oh joy."

XxX

Chuck Bass put the phone down after a very long and stressful conversation. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to find his wife standing in the doorway of his office. She smiled and walked over to him, "I brought you lunch, you look like you are having a bad day."

Chuck stood up and kissed his wife on the cheek, "you have no idea. It's been a bad week."

Blair sat down and handed him the food, "well take half an hour off and relax. You have been far too stressed out lately."

"How come you are skiving off? Have you employed minions again?"

Blair laughed, "Megan is like ten minions in one. I think I might want her to come and live with us."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"She found me this criteria so that I actually don't have to make any of the decisions about who gets help and who doesn't, it's all down to the criteria and if we do say no I can't be sued. She's like me only less stressed."

"Wow that is some high praise from you. Does she have a twin I could hire?"

"If she did I would be hiring her not you." Blair smiled as she pointed her fork at her husband. She watched as he smiled but the smile didn't not reach his eyes, "what's wrong?"

"I can't stop thinking about breakfast and Tabs." Chuck rubbed his face, "I know I was a bit too harsh on her this morning, she's just so smart but won't use it."

Blair set her fork down on the table, "I'm not saying this as a dig at you, but you are usually not home until after nine, by that time she has been studying, you just missed it."

"I know I need to be home more, but things are just crazy here."

"You know I didn't mean that, I just meant she has done two hours studying by the time she gets home. Plus do know that she goes to the library?"

"Seriously?", Chuck asked doubtfully.

"Yes because one day I followed her to see if she was doing something illegal but she actually did go to the library."

Chuck laughed, "where did we get her from?"

"I don't know but I think we need to lighten up with her. She needs to have some fun Chuck. Maybe doing something fun will be good for her. She is clearly studying too much."

"I'm not very good at fun things. I don't know what fifteen year olds like to do for fun, it's been a long time since I have been one and if Tabbi is hanging around fifteen year olds like me I may shoot someone."

Blair laughed, "you weren't that bad, and Tabs is far too smart to let some guy control her. She will just be having some fun, just relax."

"I know, there is just so much going on here."

"I know there is but you will get through it", Blair smiled opening her sandwich, "can I do anything to help?"

"Convince my children not to hate me?"

Blair reached over and took Chuck's hand, "they don't hate you. Savannah is incapable of hating anyone, goodness knows how that happened. I often wondered if somehow the weed you used to smoke is somehow know in her DNA."

Chuck laughed and rubbed her thumb over his hand, "I don't think it works like that. Tabs was a pretty happy kid, I think it's all the parenting. Well I don't know how Tabs ended up so sarcastic."

"Don't be cocky," Blair scolded, "not everything is about you. And as for Tabs she is fifteen, bitchiness and snide comments are pretty standard. She really doesn't even come close to what I was like at fifteen. You should be thankful for that."

"I'd be in a padded cell if she was anything like we were at fifteen." Chuck was silent for a minute as he thought back to the fifteen year old Blair he knew. A small smirk crept onto his face as he remembered the night in Victrola when Blair danced for him, "or maybe she would be. She will certainly not be like you were. I think one of you is more than I can handle."

"Mister Bass, I don't know what you are talking about."

There was a knock at the door, Chuck sighed and told the person to come in. His secretary came in, "I'm sorry to interrupt Mister Bass but you have a meeting in the conference room."

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Chuck sighed and kissed Blair's shoulder, "thanks for lunch. I'll try to be home about six tonight."

Blair stood up and smoothed out her dress, "don't worry, I'm taking the girls shopping anyway so I don't know what time we will be home."

"Tell Tabs I said she can have two pairs of shoes as long as one in sensible"

Blair laughed and kissed him on the lips, "guilty conscience?'

"Something like that."


	3. Facing the past

_A/N: I'm back! Here's the third post and this is when the drama starts. I hope to start working on the fourth post today or tomorrow but I do have a lot of work on at the minute. __**Wrighthangal**__ thanks for the review. __**Krazy4spike**__ things are going to change now, Chuck's priorities will change! Thanks for the review. __**Bluck2nite**__ thanks for all your points, there will be more intimate moments coming up. I appreciate your comments, I am working on taking constructive criticism so I will try to take your points and work with them. __**Pty**__ thanks for reviewing. __**Amxoxo**__ thanks for reviewing, hope you like this one. _

_Chapter Three: Facing the Past_

The whispers seemed to get worse every time Blair picked Tabitha up from school. Blair had been back in New York for over ten years, she was married and had a good job, but yet she was stilled viewed as the flighty nineteen year old who got knocked up by a mystery guy. She ran her hand through her hair and flashed her wedding ring as she always did. When she was pregnant she actually heard women questioning whom the father was. Savannah was telling her about her day in school, Blair was trying to keep up but it wasn't possible. Tabitha appeared out of the gate and her younger sister ran up to her.

"Tabs guess what? Mom is taking us shopping."

"Really? Why?", Tabitha asked.

"What do you mean why?", Blair said taking the books from her daughters hand, "I'm the world's best Mom that's why."

"Are you pregnant again?" Tabitha asked, "I really can't cope with another sprog in the house."

Blair laughed, "no. I think Dad is working you a bit too hard so I thought you could do with a break, but if you don't fancy it you could always go home and study."

"Ok I think I can live with shopping. I need some new shoes", Tabitha grasped her younger sisters hand and lead her away from the school. Savannah was very excited about spending time with her sister. Tabitha tried to keep her calm but that didn't seem possible so she thought it was better to join in, "hey Savs, I think Mom needs to buy you shoes as well."

"Yeah I think so."

Blair rolled her eyes and tapped Tabitha on the back of her head, "maybe one pair, but they have to be sensible. Your Dad is going to be so pis…. I mean mad at me."

"He's such an old man", Tabitha said rolling her eyes, "I think he an grump-intervention."

Blair laughed, "if only you knew what your Dad was like when he was your age. There are so many stories I could tell you if was safe, and there weren't ears here."

"What does that mean?", Savannah asked

"That's gross Mom, seriously." Tabitha lifted her sister as they reached the car, "it means the Government is listening to us."

Blair rolled her eyes at her older daughter as she lifted Savannah into the car. This was something Savannah was not going to forget in a hurry. She swore Tabitha did this to wind her up. "Don't tell her your silly conspiracy stories, she might believe them."

"They aren't silly, it's happening. They put mind controlling drugs into the water."

"Ok Tabs", Blair nodded, "anyway how was school?"

Tabitha looked at the ground, "Dad will pleased, I got an A in math's."

Blair sighed, "I know your Dad came down hard on you at breakfast but he just wants you to do well. You've talked about Harvard since you were four. He remembers that."

"I know but I just want to have some fun. I do work really hard, I think Dad forgets that. He needs to lighten up."

Blair laughed, "you want to know something? When you were younger I was the strict parent and your Dad was so easy on you. You got to do whatever you want."

"So how come he changed? He's not this hard on her."

Savannah looked up with sad eyes, "he told me I wasn't allowed to watch TV last night."

"Not even close Savannah."

Blair gave Tabitha a look, and she apologized to her younger sister. Blair thought for a moment about her and then answered honestly, "me and your Dad didn't have the same family life as you two have. We were allowed to do whatever we wanted and we both did things that we regret. I think he is just trying to help you learn from his mistakes."

"Mom I am more sensible then he is, I was more sensible than him when I was four. I'm not going to make mistakes."

"I know, but neither of us got to go to college. I didn't even graduate high school, I think he just wants you to have everything we didn't."

"I'm going to go, but he can't go on and on about it." Tabitha sighed, "plus when I do go you two will be begging me to come home again."

Blair nodded sarcastically towards Tabitha. Her eldest daughter stuck her tongue out. Blair raised an eyebrow and both girls started to laugh. Blair stopped outside a sweet shop, "if you promise not to tell Dad you can go and pick out some sweets."

"Ok I promise", Savannah smiled.

Blair watched as Savannah pulled her sister in the shop. Blair followed the girls in, and gave Tabitha some money. Blair told Tabitha to be sensible and went outside to answer some emails. She saw people taking photos of her. She ignored them, you would think people would get bored of her. She heard somebody call her name. She looked up and was nearly sick.

"Blair, I can't believe I would run into you in a city this big", the guy smiled, "it must be fate."

Blair slipped her phone back into her bag. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled, "Michael, what are you doing here?"

"I got moved here with my company. I left the bar two years ago and got into banking. So do you live here now? I haven't seen you since you left. How come you left? Was it because of our decision?"

Blair was unsure of what to say. She looked quickly towards the shop and saw Tabitha paying for the sweets. Blair looked back at Michael who was waiting for an answer. Savannah came bounding over to her with Tabitha following her. Tabitha called her mother.

"This is my oldest. I promised her I'd take her to get shoes."

'Hey, I'm Tabs, nice to meet you." Tabitha smiled, "this monkey is Savannah, somebody abandoned her."

"You're mean," Savannah pouted, "I want a better sister."

Blair looked between Michael and her oldest daughter. She could see Michael doing the math in his head. She lifted her wallet out of her bag and handed it to Tabitha, "why don't you go and pick out the shoes. I'll just be a couple of minutes."

"Ok, come on Savs." Tabitha said taking Savannah by the hand. She eyed Michael carefully as walked past him, "it was nice to meet you."

Blair watched as her daughters walked into the store. She took a deep breath and turned to face Michael, "so it's been a while. How come you are in New York?"

Michael was still staring after Tabitha, "how old is she?"

Blair was silent. Her mouth was completely dry, she felt dizzy and was convinced she was going to throw up. Her family was finally happy and complete and now he was back. Michael was still staring at her. She looked at the ground and whispered, "fifteen."

"Oh…oh." Michael exclaimed running his hand over his chin, "you mean you didn't take care of things. She's mine."

"No she is my daughter. You didn't want her and I did."

"I had a right to know Blair, I have had a daughter for fifteen years and you didn't think to tell me?"

Blair's eyes darted back towards Tabitha, "please not now. We can't have this conversation in front of her."

"That's just another excuse so you can run away. Do you not think she has a right to know who I am?"

"I'm not dropping this on her in the middle of the street." Blair spat at him. She pulled out a card from her bag, "this is my number, I promise I will meet you just not while my kids can hear."

"Blair Bass", Michael read out loud, "you are kidding yourself if you think that marriage will work out."

Blair turned and walked away from him. She was barely holding it together. She walked into the shop to find Tabitha trying on a pair of shoes, and Savannah eyeing up another pair. She tried to smile but she doubted it was working. Tabitha looked up at her, "who was that?"

"Just somebody I used to know."


End file.
